L'ignorence
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Rose se demanda comment les parents d'Abby pouvaient être aussi ignorants. Lorsque tout le monde ne les acceptent pas comme elles sont. Rose/Abby, Femslash. Traduction


L'ignorance

Auteur : xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : Ignorance

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à la génialissime J.K Rowling, l'histoire à xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx, la traduction est à moi par contre.

* * *

><p>«Tu n'a toujours pas entendu parler d'elle?» Demanda Hugo, en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa sœur. Rose secoua la tête, regardant par la fenêtre. Abigail avait été chez elle depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, l'école allait bientôt recommencer, et Rose n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle.<p>

Hugo se mordit la lèvre.

«Rosie, tout ira bien. Toi et Abby vous vous aimez, ça s'arrangera, crois moi.» Dit-il, et Rose se demanda qui il essayait de convaincre entre elle et lui.

Rose hocha la tête, espérant qu'il avait raison.

* * *

><p>«Abby!» Cria Rose, voyant l'autre jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à monter dans le train. Abigail ne se retourna pas et continua d'avancer, entrant dans le train seulement une seconde avant Rose. Lorsque la jeune Weasley la suivit, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne trouva pas le moindre signe d'Abigail.<p>

Rose se maudit.

Elle sentit quelqu'un poser sa main sur son épaule, et se retourna, son sourire retombant immédiatement en voyant Lucy et Lily derrière elle.

«Qu'est-ce que c'était, _ça_?» Demanda Lily, voyant le regard contrarié de sa cousine.

Rose secoua la tête.

«J'aimerais bien le savoir.» Répondit-elle, avant de s'éloigner avec ses cousins.

* * *

><p>Abigail tint une semaine avant que quelqu'un la trouve.<p>

Et c'était la dernière personne à laquelle elle s'attendait.

Scorpius Malfoy s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Elle leva les yeux de son livre, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il se contenta de la regarder.

«Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider, Malfoy?» Demanda Abigail, mettant son livre sur la table à côté d'elle.

«Pourquoi ignore-tu Rose?» Rétorqua Scorpius.

«Tu va droit au but, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille?» Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

«Rose Weasley est ma meilleure amie, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille. Elle est assise dans la salle commune des Serdaigles à pleurer, la plupart du temps.» Expliqua Scorpius.

Abigail cligna des yeux.

«Elle pleure? À cause de moi?»

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Scorpius leva la main et la gifla sur le côté de la tête. Elle laissa échapper un petit cris et porta ses mains à sa tête pour la tenir, le fusillant du regard.

«Bien sûr qu'elle pleure à cause de toi!» Cria Scorpius.

Abigail soupira et secoua la tête.

«Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Scorpius.» Murmura-t-elle.

«Alors aide moi à comprendre, Abigail! Tu sais que tu fais du mal à Rose, et je sais que tu ne supporte pas ça. Alors dis moi ce qui est si important pour te forcer à te cacher dans le château pour éviter Rose!» Cria Scorpius.

Abigail ne répondit pas, et se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Scorpius soupira bruyamment et se pencha en arrière sur le canapé.

Albus et Lily n'allaient pas être heureux.

* * *

><p>«Tu veux dire qu'elle ne t'a même pas parlé à toi? On t'a envoyé parce qu'on pensait qu'elle allait au moins te parler!» Hurla Lily, jetant les mains en l'air.<p>

«Elle m'a parlé. Elle a seulement refusé de me dire ce qui n'allait pas...» Murmura Scorpius.

Albus regarda les deux, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

«Tu aurais du essayer plus fort, Malfoy! Putain! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te garde avec nous si tu ne peux même pas obtenir les informations dont on a besoin?» demanda Lily en secouant la tête.

Albus se racla la gorge.

«Tu peux faire mieux» Murmura Lily.

«Hey!» S'écria Scorpius.

Lily soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux.

«Il faut que Rose aille lui parler. C'est peut-être la seule qui pourra faire dire à Abigail ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi elle agis comme une petite fille stupide.» Marmonna-t-elle.

«Et comment compte tu t'y prendre? Rose n'a fait que pleurer depuis la rentrée.» Souligna Albus.

«Très simple!» Dit Lily.

Les deux garçons lui donnèrent un regard interrogateur.

«En mentant.»

* * *

><p>«Vous allez finir par me tuer! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement rester dans la salle commune?» Demanda Rose, essayant d'enlever les mains de sa cousine de dessus ses yeux.<p>

Lily garda ses mains fermement en place.

Rose grogna, détestant le fait que sa jeune cousine soit plus forte qu'elle.

«Parce que je suis fatiguée de te voir bouder.» Répondit Lily.

«Je ne boude pas!» Cria Rose, essayant de se tourner vers sa cousine.

«Je te répondrais bien, mais nous sommes arrivées, donc, tais-toi!» Ordonna Lily. Rose ferma la bouche et essaya d'entendre où sa cousine l'avait emmenée. Elle pouvait entendre l'eau atteignant le rivage et elle renifla bruyamment.

«Tu m'a emmené au lac?»

Lily retira ses mains et hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Et Abigail est là-bas, en train d'étudier.» Souligna-t-elle, faisant retourner Rose vers la jeune fille.

Rose secoua la tête et se tourna vers sa cousine, les yeux écarquillés.

«Elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi.» Murmura-t-elle.

«Va là-bas et parle lui. Quelque chose ne va pas, Rose, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Abigail n'aurait jamais agis de cette manière avec toi, je l'ai vu pendant l'été. Tu dois lui parler, comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça.» Dit Lily, et Rose se tourna à nouveau.

Rose renifla bruyamment et, jetant un coup d'oeil à Lily, se dirigea vers Abigail.

«Bonjour.» Murmura Rose lorsqu'elle atteignit la jeune fille.

Abigail fut surprise par le son de la voix de Rose et leva les yeux, l'air encore plus surprise de la voir ici.

«Bonjour.» Répondit-elle.

Rose s'assit à côté d'Abigail, se frottant la nuque maladroitement.

«Ecoute, Rose...» Commença Abigail.

«Non, toi, écoute, Abigail. Je pensais que tu m'aimait vraiment, jusqu'à un point. Mais tu m'évite depuis la rentrée! Que s'est-il passé quand tu es rentrée chez tes parents? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre? C'est ça? Quelqu'un de mieux que moi? Un mec?» Demanda Rose, les joues rouges de colère.

«Quoi? Rose! Non, non, il n'y a personne d'autre! Putain!» Murmura Abigail en se frottant le front.

«Alors que se passe-t-il?» S'écria Rose.

«Je l'ai dit à mes parents, et ils me détestent!» Cria Abigail.

Rose se figea, ses yeux sortant de leur orbite.

«Quoi?» Chuchota-t-elle.

Rose se demanda comment les parents d'Abby pouvaient être si ignorant, mais une seconde plus tard, Abigail parlait de nouveau et Rose dut sortir de ses pensées pour l'écouter avec attention.

«Je leur ai dit. Je les ai fait s'assoir et j'ai essayé de leur parler comme une adulte, comme ils veulent que j'agisse, et ils me détestent pour ça. Ils m'ont dit que pendant l'année scolaire, soit j'arrêtais de te parler, soit je partais de la maison. Et je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller, Rose!» Cria Abigail.

Rose savait qu'Abby n'avait pas fini, alors elle resta silencieuse.

«J'étais malheureuse cette semaine, je t'aime tellement, et je devais agir comme si tu n'étais pas là!» Finit Abigail.

Rose se sentit sourire.

«Tu as dit que tu m'aimais.» Dit-elle.

Les yeux d'Abigail s'élargirent, et elle rougit.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Murmura Rose en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Abigail sembla mécontente de ça et attrapa la nuque de Rose quand elle s'écarta pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques instants avant de se retirer avec un grand sourire.

«Que dois-je faire avec mes parents?» Demanda Abby doucement.

«Tu peut rester chez moi.» Offrit Rose.

Abigail leva un sourcil.

«Je vais devoir demander à ma mère, bien sûr, mais un fois qu'elle saura ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis sur qu'elle sera heureuse de te permettre de rester à la maison, et nous avons une chambre d'amis ou tu pourra dormir. Je te laisserais bien dormir dans ma chambre, mais je doute que mon père soit vraiment d'accord. » Fit Rose, haussant les épaules.

Abigail semblait encore un peu incertaine, mais elle hocha la tête, souriant légèrement.

Rose l'attira à elle, l'étreignant étroitement et lui chuchotant à l'oreille que tout irait bien.

Abby n'était pas sure de qui elle essayait de convaincre, mais elle répondit autant qu'elle put à l'étreinte réconfortante.

Elle aurait du savoir qu'elle devait en parler à Rose en premier, celle-ci trouvait toujours une solution.


End file.
